<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Пятница by Chingissid</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22436440">Пятница</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chingissid/pseuds/Chingissid'>Chingissid</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Страх и ненависть в Токио [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tokyo Ghoul</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abusive Relationships, Angst, Dark, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 10:21:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,214</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22436440</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chingissid/pseuds/Chingissid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Зарисовка о буднях Ямори и Кен-чана. Немного AU — Ямори жив, Канеки относительно свободен после заключения в той самой комнате.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kaneki Ken | Sasaki Haise &amp; Oomori "Yamori" Yakumo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Страх и ненависть в Токио [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1614502</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Пятница</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Их с Ямори отношения похожи на пол пыточной камеры. Не потому что наполнены кровищей и блевотиной (хотя не то чтобы это не было правдой — хотя бы в какой-то мере) и даже не потому что они холодные, мрачные и жуткие настолько, что при одном воспоминании о первой встрече мурашки по коже. А потому что черно-белые. <br/>Они и сами, если задуматься, тоже черно-белые. Канеки в этих его страшных черных шмотках, какие носят неадекватные малолетки, которые курят травку, красят глаза и разговаривают о смерти. Седой Канеки, которого прохожие принимают за местную шпану, до белого высветляющую волосы. И Ямори, его приевшийся белый костюм и рабочая черная рубашка. Черная, чтобы на ней не было видно крови.</p><p>Они идут по белому снегу под черным небом. <br/>— Что слышно от Нико? — Канеки, конечно, никогда не признается, но у него от этого задумчиво-мягкого, хриплого, бархатного голоса едет крыша. <br/>— Откуда мне знать? Я тебе не секретарь, чтобы быть в курсе всех грязных делишек каждого твоего знакомого. <br/>Бред на самом деле. Кто ж еще, если не секретарь? Маленькая боксерская груша для снятия стресса, которая бежит к ноге, как верная шавка, виляя хвостом, стоит только пальцами щелкнуть. <br/>Раньше — Нико, теперь — Канеки. <br/>А вообще он не жалуется, это все равно лучше, чем пялиться ежедневно в шахматный черно-белый пол в ожидании прихода хозяина с большим мясницким ножом, который рубит мясо и кости так же легко, как мягкое масло. Даже если теперь его основное занятие и жизненное предназначение — молча стоять, пока Ямори одним отточенным движением ломает ему хребет или крошит пальцами грудную клетку, пытаясь добраться до легких. Или не рыпаться, когда Якумо сгребает его в охапку, закидывает на плечо, относит в кабинет и там ебет в задницу.  <br/>— Правда? Очень жаль. Придется мне потратить свое драгоценное время и найти кого-нибудь на эту должность. <br/>Канеки сотни тысяч гребаных раз видел этот прием в книжках. Он прекрасно знает, что Якумо пытается заставить его взревновать, взбеситься и взять свои слова обратно, тем самым признавая свое полное поражение. И знает, что Ямори это понимает. Знает, но все равно ведется, как тупая четырнадцатилетняя шлюшка, потому что просто поделать с собой ничего не может. <br/>— Да делай, что хочешь, меня это не касается, — выплевывает сладкую ложь вместе с облачком пара, но по его тону и выражению лица сразу видно, что <em>о да, еще как касается</em>. <br/>Надо, конечно, отдать должное Якумо — по-рыцарски галантному, деликатному маньяку-Якумо, который не добивает Канеки и не начинает злорадствовать, брызжа слюной и ядом. Он просто оставляет его наедине с поражением, которое будет с урчанием глодать его вплоть до следующего проигрыша. <br/>Просто охренеть, как мило. </p><p>Они идут по белому снегу под черным небом. Под подошвами тяжелых ботинок мелодично похрустывает. <br/>Они останавливаются на перекрестке. Ямори смотрит строго вперед, Канеки мотает головой из стороны в сторону. С одной мигают неоновые вывески, с другой — их кислотные отражения в стеклах. <br/>Канеки начинает узнавать места: тут его однажды поймали за курением. <br/>Сказать по правде, это даже курением-то и не назовешь. Так, нервное. Отошел от базы, подпер спиной грязную стену у светофора, сигарету в зубы — и вот тебе несколько минут покоя и отключения от дерьмовой реальности, и Господи, благослави того, кто придумал сигареты!..<br/>И вот так пару раз, просто чтобы все в этой жизни попробовать, даже привычка не выработалась еще. Чушь, короче. <br/>Увлечение этими "я-пойду-разомнусь-пройдусь-минут-на-пятнадцать" пресек Якумо, всегда умевший появляться не в то время не в том месте. Вышел из-за угла весь такой серьезный-серьезный, образцовый-образцовый, аж зубы сводит. Канеки молниеносным движением спрятал сигарету за спину, кивнул, поздоровался, очаровательно улыбнулся, всем своим видом говоря: «Канеки — хороший мальчик», но эта тварь все равно все поняла. <br/>Ямори не орал, не бил, не вырывал ему ногти и не выкалывал глаза. Он просто презрительно скользнул по нему взглядом — от носков черных сапог до белесой макушки — и с отвращением спросил:<br/>— Куришь, значит? <br/>Канеки промолчал (и долго потом жалел об этом), только кадык дернулся на кукольной шее. <br/>— Дай руку. <br/>И Канеки протянул ему ладонь с наполовину превратившейся в пепел сигаретой, не зная, чего ожидать, и потому с опаской глядя на Якумо из-под челки. Ямори задумчиво повертел сигарету в пальцах, а потом просто ткнул зажженным кончиком в ладонь, потушил о кожу тем плавным небрежным движением, каким это обычно делают гангстеры в боевиках. Но с пепельницами, черт его дери, а не с руками. <br/>Канеки все время бросает в дрожь, когда он вспоминает взгляд Ямори — взгляд глаза в глаза, но такой отстраненный, погруженный внутрь себя, как будто все это он проделал механически, не замечая, что он, блять, прожигает кому-то руку. <br/>Канеки держался мужественно, сжимал челюсти и молчал, как партизан, вдыхая запах паленого мяса, а потом весь вечер зализывал жуткий черный ожог, похожий на черную метку Билли Боунса. А Ямори просто ушел, бросив напоследок:<br/>— Продолжай в том же духе. <br/>Что именно продолжать — молча терпеть боль, курить, врать своему боссу — он не уточнил. <br/>После этого случая Канеки бросил курить, а Ямори стал брать его на прогулки. <br/>Каждые три дня по одному и тому же маршруту они ходят по белому снегу под черным небом, и Якумо это никогда не надоедает. </p><p>Они возвращаются, уже когда рабочее время заканчивается и вопли из подвалов наконец-то стихают.  <br/>Канеки молча устраивается на диване и утыкается в книгу, окончательно теряя ориентацию во времени и пространстве. Ямори выходит из кабинета, такой весь ручной и домашний, что просто прелесть, в полурасстегнутой рубашке и потертых джинсах, босиком подходит к дивану, садится на пол у ног Канеки и устало кладет голову ему на живот. <br/>Жар его тела чувствуется даже через одежду. <br/>Канеки задумчиво кладет ладонь на жесткие светлые волосы, механически проводит по ним, гладит и зарывается пальцами в короткие пряди. <br/>— Что читаешь, Кен-чан? — Канеки не думает, что Ямори действительно интересно. Просто вопрос для галочки, для поддержания высокоинтеллектуальной беседы. <br/>— Кафку. <br/>Как и ожидалось, абсолютно никакой реакции, даже притворного интереса — с другой стороны, это, может, даже хорошо, потому что так у Канеки нет никаких иллюзий. <br/>Ямори только закрывает глаза, так, как будто так вымотался, что просто умирает, и застывает в одной позе. <br/>Они сидят в четырех стенах, смотрят — один в книгу, другой в потолок, и — тишина. <br/>Ямори берет руку Канеки. Разглядывает бледную костлявую лапку, гладит, выводит большим пальцем невесомые круги на запястье. Потом прижимается губами к тыльной стороне ладони, нежно-нежно, ласково-ласково, проводит дорожку вниз, оставляет яркий красный след на белых костяшках, целует подушечку указательного пальца и обхватывает его губами по вторую фалангу. Медленно сжимает челюсти, а потом — резко, почти до хруста, разгрызая мясо, добираясь зубами до кости. <br/>Канеки лежит и читает. <br/>Так это должно выглядеть. На самом деле он просто бегает глазами туда-сюда по строчкам, имитируя увлеченность. Он лежит, не двигаясь, боясь вздохнуть, делая вид, что не чувствует боли. <br/>А на самом деле — это дьявольски больно. <br/>Впрочем, могло быть хуже. <br/>Ямори обгладывает его руку, сначала — кисть, потом — до локтя, потом — в особенно тяжелые дни — до самого плеча. <br/>А потом просто трахает почти бессознательного Канеки, а костяная рука с ошметками мяса и кожи плетью свисает с дивана. <br/>К утру Канеки с трудом сможет двигать ею, поэтому, гуляя, будет прятать в карман теплой черной куртки. <br/>Наверное, у каждой истории должно быть завершение. Это же логично, да? Закономерно? <br/>Но история Канеки не заканчивается никогда. Дни идут и идут, одинаковые, как будто по радиоприемнику крутят одну и ту же передачу. <br/>Но Канеки жаждет счастливого финала. <br/>Канеки ходит гулять раз в три дня вместе со своим боссом. Канеки терпит боль от сломанных костей. Канеки притворяется, что абсолютно спокоен и даже, может быть, удовлетворен жизнью. <br/>И ждет, когда сможет сказать наконец, что это финал сказки. <br/>И жили они, блять, долго и счастливо. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>